


Freezer

by Aiden_Ravelle, AnkhsAngel



Category: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnkhsAngel/pseuds/AnkhsAngel
Relationships: Kiryuu Daigo/Ian Yorkland
Kudos: 4





	Freezer

Co-written by Amy L./AnkhsAngel

Ian struggled against the door, trying to get out. He pushed the release but nothing happened. He pulled out his phone and found he had no signal. Looking over at the already shivering King, he sighed, “I think we’re trapped.”

King tried to grin, but couldn’t manage it. “They took my zyudenchi and gaburevolver.”

“Mine too..” Ian shook his head as his eyes scanned the freezer for any other way out. After a moment, he noticed King’s shivering increasing, “Take my jacket.”

“N-n-no. You need it.” He tried to stand straight, his arms locked around himself. “I’ll be fine.”

Ian moved closer, “Wrap your arms inside my jacket. That way we both might stay warm.” 

King slowly followed instructions, his dark eyes beginning to close. “My head hurts…”

Ian winced, “Just try to stay warm.” He wrapped his arms around King’s head, trying to help his headache. He internally cursed himself, now was not the time to be thinking about how much he enjoyed being close to the other man. But it was so hard not to think that when King was right there in his arms. He wished they could stay like this forever. Though if they didn’t get out of this freezer, this might be their forever..

King suddenly slumped forward.

“Hey.. stay with me, okay?” Ian held him close as he began to shiver. He noticed a small spot on King’s head that was bleeding. He must’ve gotten hit.. Ian ripped off part of his shirt and wrapped it around the wound to stop the bleeding. He prayed they’d be found soon, especially as his shivering increased. He needed to keep King warm, but it felt like the temperature was dropping by the second.

“Sleepy...you make a good pillow.” There was amusement in King’s voice as the red ranger curled into the black’s chest.

“You should try to stay awake though,” Ian answered softly.

“It’s okay..not cold anymore.”

Ian stayed quiet for a moment before moving them into a sitting position. He continued to hold King tight and eventually whispered, “I wish we were cuddling like this somewhere else.. somewhere that isn’t going to kill us..”

“During one of..Nossan’s bad movies...then again..those could kill us too…” King’s voice was slow. “From..laughter..”

Ian nodded slightly, noting he’d stopped shivering. He was beginning to feel tired and struggled to keep his eyes open. He finally rested his head on the other man’s, avoiding the wound. 

“Need to sleep..you won’t leave, right?” King’s voice was soft.

“Never.. leaving you..” 

King gave a small smile, then kissed Ian’s neck before closing his eyes and relaxing in the other’s arms. His breathing slowed, then stopped.

Ian closed his eyes, soon following King as his own breathing slowed.

Ian woke slightly, muttering, “King..”

“He’s right over here, Ian. Don’t worry.” He heard.

Frowning, he struggled to open his eyes. Finally, they landed on Amy. 

She gave him a small smile, “We got to you guys just in time. He’s still asleep, but he should heal normally.”

Ian turned his head and noticed the other bed in the room. He tried to push himself up but found he was still too weak. He continued watching King until he fell back to sleep.

Lips pressed against his gently.

Ian weakly opened his eyes and tried to focus them.

A soft laugh sounded above him.

“King?”

“Yeah.” There was a pause, then he spoke again. “Why didn’t you say you liked me?”

Ian blushed and looked away, “I don’t know.. Didn’t think you’d like me back..”

Another laugh. “My hotshot is so stubborn.”

Ian chuckled softly before admitting, “I’ve loved you for a while.. but I get so nervous around you..”

King leaned down and kissed him again. “Up for cuddling? Nossan wants to watch Godzilla versus Mothra  _ again _ .”

Ian laughed, “Cuddling sounds great.”

King grinned at him. “Perfect.”


End file.
